


Just Curious

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Voyeurism, more pairings will be added as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Who better to go to than your Captain when things confuse you?
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov, Hiwatari Kai/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Locker room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this with the characters all being 18+. Just a fun little tournament happening in Japan. The perfect excuse for many of the characters to be around. Also, I won't lie, this story is mostly Max getting frisky with people. I like making characters sluts, what can I say :)

It all started with Max seeing something he really, really shouldn't have. He hadn't meant to, and had he known what he was about to walk in on, he wouldn't have gone through those double doors into the locker room. Maybe. Either way, he walked in on a very private moment between Kai and Boris.

At first, Max wasn't sure what he was looking at, having to creep closer until he could hear the men. Well, man. Boris. The Russian was in Kai's face, snarling something in his mother tongue. Max gripped the papers he wanted to show Kai. Should he interrupt? He knows Kai and Boris don't always get along but he's never seen them actually argue. The way Boris was acting actually scared Max. A fist hits the locker next to Kai's head, the man barely flinching as Boris says something. It sounded more like a growl than a sentence. Max crept closer just in case he needs to help his friend.

Not that he was needed.

Kai does something utterly unexpected. He kicks one of Boris' feet from under him and forces the man down on one knee. Shock and annoyance cross Boris' face but he doesn't get back up. Doesn't bat away Kai's hand as the man places it on the man's head. Threading fingers into unruly grey hair. The argument is over somehow and suddenly Kai is very much in charge. Max's face goes red.

“Get to work then.”

And so, Boris does. No hesitation. Just a glare up at the man as Kai pulls out his half-hard cock. Max watches, enraptured by the sight. Boris, the ever aggressive man. Always a sneer and a quip on his lips now on his knees. Mouth open (is that a tongue piercing Max can see?) and Kai's cock slipping over his tongue. Eyes up and never leaving Kai's face. Max had thought a fight would break out but no. He doesn't understand, won't in the future either. Even if Kai calls it their weird way at foreplay it still confuses him.

But that doesn't matter right now. What does is how easily Boris takes Kai's cock. Sucking him with such ease Max feels a pang of jealousy. For who he's not sure right away. He had thought having someone on their knees and so easily taking his cock would be thrilling but the longer Max watches the more he finds his eyes on Kai's face. Watching as the man relaxes. How quickly he is to lean against the locker, a small lazy smirk curving his lips. Eyes never leaving Boris for a moment. Kai rarely lets his attention focus on one person for long unless they are on the opposite side of the beydish.

It's incredibly addictive to watch.

So Max does. For the whole blowjob, he watches intently. Catching every little detail that passes between the men. The way Kai gets breathy, a curse or two falling from his lips as Boris' lips circle the base of him. Or how Boris' eyes are shut and growling moans are just about heard coming from him each time he takes Kai deep. No gagging, no complaining. Just a perfect ease up and down. Kai even ruts his hips against the man in a way that has Max's breath hitching. His own cock growing hard.

 _He wants to be Boris_.

Kai murmurs something low, fingers seeming to clench in the unruly hair as Boris starts to bob his head faster. The delicious wet sound of him filling the room. Max's fingers twitch over his crotch, itch to slip beneath his shorts and do something about his growing hard-on. But, Max doesn't. Standing here and watching is sick enough, how can he jerk off to his friends? How can he still be standing here watching?

As shame washes over him, Max quickly turns away. He doesn't get to watch how it ends. Doesn't hear the barely-there moan that falls from Kai's lips as he cums down the back of his ex-teammates throat. Instead, Max is out the locker room, trying to keep his steps silent, mind on everything but the sounds behind him. He makes it back to Takao's dojo in record time.

“Did you find Kai, Max?” The voice of Rei floats from Max's right, dragging him away from his thoughts.

“Ah, not exactly. He was busy... Figured I'd catch him tonight when he back.” Max gives his signature smile. His friends will distract him from what he just watched.

Hours later, Kai turns up. Normally Max wouldn't pay so much attention to Kai, he knows the man likes his privacy, but now he can barely keep his eyes off him. The man looks so... Normal? Hours ago he was rutting into Boris' mouth and here he is having a small conversation with Kenny about a possible new defence ring. It's mind-blowing. How often did Kai do this kind of thing? Was it with all his teammates or just Boris? Max wants to know. He has no right knowing but Max really, really wants to know.

So for the rest of the evening, Max thought about it. Each time his mind strayed from the conversation it went to Kai and Boris. To the sounds they made. How Kai looked with his eyes on Boris. How slutty Boris sounded as he took Kai's co-

“What?” Max blinks, turning his attention to Takao who just spoke.

“It's late, buddy. Everyone is heading to bed.” Takao is smiling, holding an arm full of futons as he stands above Max.

“Oooh, right. I'll help.” Max jumps up and grabs a few of the slipping futons from Takao and follows him.

It's not long until the room is all set up. Everyone in their place and settling in for the night, all soon falling asleep. Apart from Max who is still thinking. His eyes again finding Kai, following the outline of his shoulders in the dark gloom of the room. The fluff of his bangs just about seen in the shadows. It brings back memories of those same bangs falling over Kai's eyes back in the locker room. Kai's smirk as he stares down at Boris. Lips parting as a curse falls from them and his head rolling back in pleasure.

Max bites his lip and slowly, so damn slowly, moves his hand underneath his waistband. He's half-hard already simply from remembering. Every little detail playing over and over as he screws his eyes shut and touches himself. Nothing fast, nothing that could even draw attention. Just the barest of touches down his aching manhood as he imagines Kai looking down at him. Kai's hand threading into his messy blond locks and encouraging Max to take as much cock as he can into his mouth. Just as Kai is about to say more Max is ripped from this fantasy by a rather loud snore. Takao ruined the moment.

Or maybe it's a good thing.

Max sighs and carefully pushes the blanket off himself and shuffles to the toilet. He shouldn't have been thinking that and certainly shouldn't have been touching himself when everyone is so close.

“Man, what's wrong with me...” He grumbles to himself as he stands in the bathroom.

His cock bulges against his pyjama pants, protesting the fact Max stopped. He can see the wet patch forming from pre-cum. Fuck it. He's a teenager, it's only natural to have hormones and weird thoughts. Weird overly sexual gay thoughts of his captain and friend after he spied on him like a fucking creeper.

Max's face heats up as he reaches for his cock again. One hand braced against the sink as he quickly gets to work. He's just horny and stuck with everyone. Can't get any alone time. Max blames that but his thoughts still stray back to Kai. Of Boris too. Both men are on him now, touching and saying encouraging words he can't make out. Lost in pleasure, his hand working faster down his length until finally, he cums. Max barely manages to catch the sound that escaped him, hissing between his teeth instead as he works through his orgasm. Fingers stained with his cum, he pants hotly. Fuck. Most intense orgasm he's had in a little while. He turns on the faucet and cleans his hands, trying to not think of his little fantasy. He'd thought he'd feel shame post nut, but he doesn't. Just the places his mind went to when close has his face shiny red. How he'll look Kai in the face tomorrow he doesn't know. But as he shuffles back to bed a small voice in his head starts to give naughty suggestions. Perhaps Kai would like to help next time. Perhaps Kai can help with a lot of things. Max snuggles back into bed, eyes going to his captain. Kai obviously knows a lot of stuff if he's doing things with Boris. Maybe. Maybe he can ask Kai for help because right now Max is confused on a lot of things. Most of all what he would like Kai to do to him.


	2. Blushing Blond

The next day Max resolved himself to wandering about a local park. He can't quite face his team after his shameful actions in the dead of night. The moment he got those thoughts he should have stopped, or at least not touched himself while on his futon. What if one of them was actually awake? They would have heard him for sure. It was so stupid of him.  
  
“Why you looking so red?”  
  
A gruff, amused voice snaps Max out of his thoughts and he finds himself almost face to face with Boris. Oh no. This is the second to last person he wants to see. There were thoughts of Boris mixed in with the Kai ones last night.  
  
“Uhmm...” Max stalls, touching his flaming red cheeks. “I was just thinking.”  
  
He tries to give Boris a smile but the other's gaze doesn't falter. The same smirk he usually wears gracing his face. Max can't help but feel like those pale eyes can read his very thoughts.  
  
“About Kai, perhaps?”  
  
That has Max's cheeks flaring an even darker shade of red. Can Boris actually read thoughts??  
  
“What? Kai? No.” Max's voice almost whines through his words. Not at all sounding convincing. He never was a good liar.  
  
“Oh... Maybe it was about me then?” Boris smirks harder and suddenly Max feels like he's very much in trouble.  
  
“Y-you?” He tries to act innocent. Eyes blinking, mouth pouting slightly. It doesn't seem to work.  
  
“Well, you seemed to enjoy what I was doing yesterday with Kai.”  
  
Max's stomach drops to his feet. Oh no. Ooooh no. He stammers, trying to come up with an excuse as he takes a step back from Boris. He was spotted and he didn't even notice. Did Boris tell Kai after?  
  
“I just, um it was – Ah!” Max yelps as Boris' large hand grabs the shoulder strap of his overalls.  
  
“You going to run away again?” Boris says almost playfully as he ignores the growing panic in Max's eyes.  
  
The older Russian glances around before seeming to decide that he needs to drag Max somewhere different. A small building that was once a public toilet is closed and Boris hauls the stammering Max towards it, not at all caring for the apologies and the pleases coming from Max. He's sure the Russian is going to drag him inside and beat the hell out of him for spying. But the entrance is gated off so he's dragged around the side. Through thick bushes and grass. No one will see his beaten body back here! He panics more, trying to wriggle out of Boris' grasp.   
  
“Here'll do,” Boris says almost gleefully.  
  
Max feels faint. How can the man be so cheerful over being peeked on by Max? It's like this is some silly joke and Max never got to hear the punchline. But before he can think any more he's shoved against the back wall of the building. 

“So.” Boris starts, his eyes on Max as he takes him all in. His lips are no longer quirked into a smirk. He's serious. “Do you often peek on people like that?”

“No, it's just... I wasn't expecting that. You two were fighting and then... And then you did that to Kai.” Max holds his hands up close to his chest. Ready to defend himself if Boris starts to swing at him.  
  
But it seems his words catch Boris off guard. “... You were there in the beginning?”  
  
Max nods. “I thought you two were going to fight. I thought I'd have to step in and stop but then... I didn't need to...”  
  
And then Boris got down on his knees and sucked Kai off. Not at all how Max expected it to turn. Can he be blamed for staying? Actually, he knows he can. He creeped on Kai and Boris during a very intermit moment.  
  
“I saw you watching. Your eyes never left Kai's face.” Boris tilts his head, eyes narrowing as he seems to be considering something. “Then again, I can't say I blame you. Kai's face can be quite pretty when he's biting back a moan.”  
  
That crude remark has Max flushing hard. Memories of yesterday threatening to flood back as Boris talks. Kai did look pretty. Lips parted, eyes hooded. His hand on Boris' head and urging him to take more. Max ducks his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He shouldn't think about Kai like that!  
  
“So... I have one more question. Answer truthfully and I'll let you go.” Max looks up at that and sees Boris once again smirking. “Did you want to be Kai or me back in that locker room?”  
  
A long moment of silence falls between them as Max stares wide-eyed at Boris. Who would he rather be? He knows the answer instantly but is too afraid to admit it. But Boris doesn't look angry. A little serious but ultimately amused over this. So Max answers truthfully.  
  
“... I wanted to be you...”

“Ha.” Boris' smirk grows into a wide toothy grin as a mischievous look twinkles in his eye. “Then let me help you make that a reality, yeah?”


End file.
